One in Millions
by LadyEponineGranger
Summary: Percy gets cancer and only has three months to live what will he do? Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Annabeth will be with him every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
A\N: Another one of my magnificent stories not to be too arrogant. Hope you like and R&R please it's my birthday and Christmas do it as a present.

"Perseus Jackson the doctor will see you now." Annabeth and Percy got up and went to the doctors office. Annabeth was feeling a sense of dread but also hope. Percy was surprisingly stoic considering this could potentially kill him. When the doctor walked in he looked stoic and in his eyes was a look if pity. Percy thought "And people wonder why I hate the doctors they always give a look of pity and I hate pity." The doctor then said " I have some grim news. It seems from your results that you have leukemia." Annabeth jumped up and said "Aren't there some ways to get rid of that I read it in a book." The doctor said "I'm very sorry but this is very advanced cancer and cannot be cured with the technology we have now." Percy said "So how long do I have to live." The doctor said "I'm afraid you only have three months to live. Please enjoy this precious time with your friends and family instead of mooing around thinking of death and if it is painful." Percy said "I will thank doctor and I don't think I'll be back so good health and a good life to you." The doctor said " I hope you live the rest of your days happy and merry." Annabeth looked about to cry but held back the tears till she was in privacy. Percy and Annabeth walked out of the doctor's office together. Annabeth suddenly had an idea and said "I'm sure Apollo can cure you he is the god of medicine." A voice said "I'm also the god of poetry and music but no one pays attention to that. Either way I'm sorry dear Annabeth but there is no way to save your beloved even I can't stop certain death. This was Percy's fate and I can't stop it." Annabeth surprising both men burst into tears and said "I can't bear to live without my beloved, Percy were the perfect two." Percy said "How ironic I survive millions of life or death battles but in the end I'm killed by cancer." Annabeth said "You know what I'm not going to mope around with you were going to live the rest of your days in bliss and happiness with our friends." Percy said "Why don't we go and create a bucket list for me." Wiping away the tears Annabeth said "OK let's go to Camp-Half-Blood."  
At Camp Halfblood

Percy said "The first thing to go on my bucket list will be to convince Mr.D that my name is Percy Jackson not Peter Johnson." Annabeth laughed for the first time since she heard the news. Percy continued writing the bucket list.

Convince Mr.D to call me Percy Jackson.  
Play a prank on the Hermes Cabin.  
Steal the Athena Parthenos just to annoy Athena.  
Kiss a daughter of Aphrodite.  
Get an A on a test that isn't Greek mythology or Ancient Greek.  
Go to Camp Jupiter and call Octavian an animal abuser.  
Go to Olympus and spray paint "Boys Rule" on Artemis' temple then blame it in Ares  
Taunt the Minotaur by waving a red flag and saying "Ole."  
Got to Hermes and say "Did you claim Luke by saying Luke I am your father."  
Go to Harry Potter world and claim he is a half-blood wizard.  
Go back to Rome and take Annabeth on a date.  
Unite Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.  
Tell the gods that they are wrong to depend on their children then spit in their faces.  
Ask the beautiful Annabeth Chase to marry me.

At the last item on the list Annabeth looked surprised and said "Of course I'll marry you but only you would put a positive spin on this." Percy smiled and said "Who knew I was a romantic." They then walked to the beach to tell Nico and Thalia what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Annabeth said "So do you want to tell Thalia and Nico about You-Know-

What." Percy looked mocked surprised and said "You mean about horcruxes."

Annabeth said "No Seaweed Brain I mean about the cancer." Percy said "I feel

like I should tell my mom first then Grover and after that Thalia and Nico."

Annabeth said "I understand about your mom but why Grover before Thalia and

Nico." Percy said "It's because Grover was and is my best friend before

anyone." Annabeth said "What about Jason, Hazel, Piper, Frank, and Leo."

Percy said "There my friends to but I want to spend all my time with my friends

that I knew first." Annabeth said "I understand so after we meet with Thalia

and Nico lets go tell Grover."  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Thalia and Nico were at the shoreline skipping stones into the water. Thalia was

wearing her hair in a braid with the silver lieutenant crown

signifying she was a huntress of Artemis. Nico was wearing his usual aviator

jacket, black jeans, and a t-shirt saying "Death doesn't scare me living life is

what scares me to death." Percy walked up to Nico and gave him a pat on the

head since he was younger than him. Thalia tackled him. Annabeth screamed

"Careful!" Thalia looked confused but got off Percy. There was an awkward

silence for around two minutes to fill the silence Nico said "So... how have you

guys been? I haven't seen you since Frank and Hazel's wedding." Annabeth

said "We'll we were traveling through Europe we came back two weeks ago but

I had to check on the final touches of Olympus. So Thalia what have you been

doing lately?" Thalia said "We'll I've been going around Africa looking for new

recruits. Oh and did you hear Leo and Calypso are getting married." Percy

looked surprised and said "I can't imagine our Leo married to a goddess

especially Calypso. I remember the days I was with her." Annabeth stepped on

Percy's foot in response. Percy said "We'll I have to go meet Grover." Annabeth

said "Why don't we meet later at Percy and I's cabin in the woods." Thalia

looked suspicious and said "What cabin I didn't know about a cabin in the

woods. NICO did you know about this." Nico cringed at Thalia's death glare.

She may have been younger than him but she still had a presence. Nico slowly

nodded but said "We'll I was taking a walk through the shadows in the woods

and I found a cabin. At first I assumed it was an old and forgotten cabin but

then I saw the trident and owl. I realized it was Annabeth and Percy's private

cabin since they are part time counselors here." Thalia still looked pretty

annoyed of being kept out of the loop. Percy said "Anyways in 1 hour meet us

at the cabin we have important news." Thalia looked accusingly at Percy and

said "Annabeth isn't pregnant right?" Annabeth furiously blushed but quickly

said "No not that kind of news." Thalia and Nico looked relieved and said their

goodbyes to Annabeth and Percy as they said bye too.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
As Percy and Annabeth approached Grover's house in the woods next to

Juniper's tree. Grover was there waiting for them in his Camp-Half-Blood

looked happy to be seeing them both since they hadn't talked in

around a year. Percy and Grover high-fived each other while Annabeth hugged

Grover. Grover said "So what brings you to this part of the words

and ." Annabeth looked worried and said "No jokes Grover we actually

have important news to tell you." Grover looked shocked but before he could

say anything Percy said "No Annabeth isn't pregnant." Annabeth said "I'm

afraid it's even worse news." Grover said "Please tell me it isn't true." Percy

looked confused and said "What do you mean?" Grover said "T-that you have

cancer." Annabeth looked shocked yet sad and said "I'm afraid that's true but it

gets worse Percy only has three months to live." Grover said "No that can't be

possible. Maybe Apollo can heal you." Annabeth calmed Grover down while

Percy said "Apollo said the fates forbid him to help me so I really only have

three months to live. But I intend to live life to the fullest which is why I made

a bucket list." Percy handed Grover the bucket list. While Grover looked at the

list Percy said "You are welcome to add anything to the bucket list by the way."

When Grover looked at the last result he did a double take. Percy realized this

and he said "Annabeth did say yes and we're going to ask Piper to plan the

wedding." Annabeth showed him the ring that was a grey pearl that had an owl

design. Grover said "I've never seen anything like it. How did you get it made?"

Percy smirked and said "I called in a few favors with my brother and he made it

with some godly magic." Grover smiled and said "Thought you'd never take

that to your advantage Mr. Independent." Annabeth said "Anyways were telling

Thalia and Nico in around ten minutes want to come. Afterwards we're starting

on the bucket list." Grover still looked a bit sad at the prospect of not ever

seeing his best friend in three months but he agreed to come along. On the

way back they stopped at Zeus' fist and Percy silently prayed Hades to tell

Beckenford, Silena, and all who had fallen in the wars that he would be joining

them soon. After that they walked towards their cabin.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Luke's POV (Wasn't expecting that we're you)

When I heard the news I called everyone from the wars including Reyna

even though I didn't know her well. I said in a shaky voice "Percy Jackson a

friend to all of us will be joining us in three months." There were screams of

"He really won't die." Or "Not possible." And for the light hearted people "It's all

a joke right." I said "I'm afraid it is true. Percy will die in three months I

received the news just now from Lord Hades." All the girls broke into tears

while the boys hung their heads in sorrow. I hated being the bearer of bad

news but I realized this is what my father went through every day. I started

preparing Percy's house wanting him to live in comfort when he comes to the

land of the dead. I only hoped Annabeth would not be broken from this.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I was crying while writing this I know I'm a terrible person for doing this to Percy. I want one review before I post another chapter. If I get that review I will update within the week.

Time for shameless advertising :)  
All the will be updated means I will update it tomorrow or later today  
Please read these stories:  
Les Miserables  
Embarrass Enjolras Day- Will be updated  
Les Amis in Disneyworld- Will be updated  
Percy Jackson  
One in millions- Just updated duh  
Harry Potter  
Harry Potter One-Shots- Will be updated  
Poor Draco- Will be updated  
HP and PJO  
The Unexpected Quest- Will be updated


End file.
